


Missing You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship drabble.Pure romantic fluff with no real beginning, no real middle, no real end... and no real plot!





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ylemonfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylemonfic/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Took a few moments respite from some incredibly heavy NaNo angsting to write this little bit of nothingness, inspired by a Pinterest post by k.b.g. Think of it as 'sanity maintenance'._

“I’m sorry to call so late my love, I hope I didn’t wake you?”

The warmth and concern in his voice made me smile.

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m missing my Tommy shaped hot water bottle.”

He chuckled softly, “I’m missing my Barbara shaped one.”

“When do you think you’ll be home?”

He sighed, “next week, all being well. I hate that you couldn’t come with me. My bed’s too big without you in it, lying safely in my arms.”

“I hate it too. I’ve got so used to listening to your heartbeat, now all I can hear is the rain.”


End file.
